Randy Cunningham: 10th Grade Ninja Episodes 1-2: The Ninja Returns
by Soul Rider
Summary: Series takes place after the 9th Grade Ninja arc. Randy Cunningham has returned from a month long summer vacation in Japan, but now has trouble getting his English together. On the first day of school, he suddenly becomes popular to the girls because of his new look. And McFist and the Sorcerer have an attack planned for that same day. Can Randy be prepared to sort this all out?


**Soul Rider: Lately, I've been watching Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Now I've become so addicted! It's just so bruce! I just couldn't get my mind off of making a sequel for the series! So here is the first chapter! I do not own any characters in these two episodes!**

* * *

**Randy Cunningham: 10th Grade Ninja**

**Episode 1: The Ninja Returns Part 1**

_"To think that a year has passed since I became the Ninja. And so much has changed in that same year. The battles became a blur during summer vacation, but I clearly recall the lessons from the NinjaNomicon. In fact, I took it and the mask with me on my month out of America. Oka-san* and I had gone to Japan to visit some relatives. My time there was the cheese. We had gone to so many festivals and old battlefield sights of ninjas. I even got to learn kendo from Ojii-chan* and sword fight with Oji-Asshu*. Both I could contribute to my ninja techniques. Speaking of the Ninja, they were fans of him too. I'm glad they didn't discover that their relative _is_ the Ninja. And now today, I can stop worrying because we're heading home to Norrisville. Just in time for the beginning of sophomore year tomorrow."_

15 year old Randy Cunningham finished his entry in kanji and closed his red journal before looking out the plane window. They were just an hour away from Norrisville. The sophomore smiled bigger at the thought of seeing Howard again. The two had chatted in chat boxes online while the slimmer was in Japan, but they never saw each other's changes. In looks, anyway. Cunningham's skin had gotten a tone darker and his hair was longer, almost hiding his ears and some pulled back into a small ponytail held by a short black ribbon. He even had some of his locks dyed red. He himself may have grown an inch taller. His t-shirt would've been considered the same if it weren't for the white 'X' like symbol instead. Underneath was a bigger, black undershirt with elbow length sleeves. On top of both was a white hooded vest. He had on a pair of fingerless black gauntlets made out of cotton. He wore navy green boot cut jeans with a tan belt like accessory with the pattern of the Ninja symbol on his left. His feet sport maroon and white converses that weren't as pointed as his old McKicks, which no longer fit.

"Excited to be almost home, Randy?" his mom asked him in english. However, his attention was focused on outside and he didn't recognize his english name. The teenager has three different names, two for english and one for Japan specifically. His common name is Randall, though his nickname Randy is more commonly used. In Japan, he's Randashi, which is actually a rough interpretation of Randy. And because his relatives could only speak japanese, Randy had to adjust to defaultly understand it in that month with them. Due to that, the NinjaNomicon had also been using words in kanji whenever the ninja visited more often. Unfortunately, both led to him unable to interpret any english spoken or written to him. To this, Hana* Cunningham grinned in amusement. "Randashi," she chimed. Her son snapped his attention away from the window and he looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"E*?" he responded in japanese.

"Did you forget your english?" The purple haired teen just tilted his head, unable to immediately translate what she just said. Hana chuckled at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well then, time to re-adapt."

* * *

Howard paced impatiently as he and his family waited for the plane coming from Japan with the Cunninghams. Very little of him looked different from freshman year, but they were obvious. He had grown a few centimeters taller. Some of his orange hair was flattened and draped a little over his right eye and dyed blue. The creature on his shirt now had sunglasses and the sleeves were longer, up to his wrists. On his left wrist was a red rubber bracelet with the pattern of the Ninja symbol. Other than that, he was the same.

"When's that plane landing again, dad?" the young sophomore questioned for the tenth time that afternoon.

"I told you, at 12:30 is when it should touch down," Mr. Weinerman replied, not looking up from his McNews.

"Can't you wait, Howard?" his sister Heidi asked in an annoyed tone. She was currently on her laptop, typing in a chat box to some friends. Her clothes have gone through a palette swap, being black instead of beige and pink instead of red. Even her skirt was a midnight purple and the front left of her hair was dyed pink.

"We've _been_ waiting for half an hour! Can't planes go any faster?"

"They're on a schedule!" While the two were arguing, the long awaited flight had landed. The Weinermans didn't notice the passengers departing, including the Cunninghams. Speaking of the Cunninghams, Mrs. Cunningham was still helping Randy readjust to english. Howard caught the sight of purple at the corner of his eye. He ignored the words coming from his sister's mouth and looked. Both boys saw each other eye-to-eye and broke into smiles.

"Cunningham!"

"Howard!" his best friend called. They ran up to each other and did their special hand shake. Both then started laughing.

"How was Japan, buddy?"

"It was subarashii*!" The orange haired sophomore raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Randy cleared his throat.

"Gomen*. I-"

"I don't speak japanese, Cunningham." Hana laughed as she made her way over after talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weinerman.

"I think we still need to work on your english, don't you think Randy?" she asked her son.

"I can at least understand it again," he responded in full english.

"Yeah, but your speaking still needs time."

"True." Heidi looked up from her laptop to see what was going on and she gasped in surprise. All three heard her and looked in her direction. The moment Randy's sapphire eyes laid on her, the popular girl blushed and forced a smile.

"Uh, h-hi Randy," she said nervously, making the boys stare in shock. She _never_ got Randall's nickname right and she _never_ spoke like that to him before either. Howard knew exactly why she acted like that and he did _not_ like it. The proof was the look of horror on his face. His sister was falling for his best friend!

"Hi, Heidi," Cunningham replied, oblivious to the reason of her sudden behavior. "Finally got my name right, I see." His response was a flustered and nervous chuckle.

"Sorry about that." The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine! Welcome back to Norrisville by the way!"

"Uh, arigatou*." That japanese phrase made her blush darker and she put her head back down to her laptop to hide it.

"Come on, Randy," his mom called. "Let's go get our luggage."

"Hai*, Oka-san. Coming Howard?"

"You bet, uh…" the fatter began, but paused. "How do you say "pal"?"

"Paru."

"Well then, parue, let's get going." Randall laughed a little at his mispronunciation before they and their families headed to the baggage carousel.

* * *

"Have you destroyed the Ninja yet, McFist?" the Sorcerer grouchily asked the evil billionaire.

"I haven't seen since June," the cyborg admitted. "It always happens when it's summer vacation."

"Well, if that's the case, send a robot at the school tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first day of school after all, right"

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little… cliché?"

"JUST DO IT!" the 800 year old monster roared before his image disappeared.

* * *

First day of the year at Norrisville High. Everything looked like the year before, minus the new freshman. The cliques were gossiping as they did last last year and band people got together as usual. However, most of the little chatters stopped when a certain red/purple haired sophomore casually walked in through the front doors. Following him was his best friend with his orange/blue hair. Some of the girls gasped and they all began whispering amongst themselves. Randy could pick out some of their gossip as he and Howard walked by, being "Is that Randy Cunningham?", "When did Randy get so cute?", "I heard he went to Japan! So bruce!", "I don't know why, but that outfit makes him so hot!", "You gotta love his hair!", "Why haven't I noticed those beautiful eyes?", basically a lot of comments about him.

"Do I really look that good?" he asked Howard.

"Apparently, since it seems every clique in the school is chatting about you," the chubbier huffed.

"This is going to be some sonichi*."

"I have no idea what that word means." The moment that japanese word escaped Cunningham's lips, the chicks squealed like crazy fan girls.

"He spoke japanese!" "That was so cute!" were a few lines the duo could make out. Suddenly, they found themselves facing a herd of girls stampeding towards them.

"Run?" Howard questioned, obviously scared.

"Hashire*!" the Japanese descendent screamed before he bolted down the hall.

"Hey, wait for me!" The shorter sophomore struggled to keep up with him as the stampede of females continued to follow. Both managed to make it to the boy's bathroom, the only protection from such horror. They slammed the door shut behind them and heard the groans of hundreds of girls. Cunningham and Weinerman panted for air as they leaned against the door. "That… was close!"

"Watashi wa on'nanoko no ninki no imi mure ga anata no nochi ni kuru mono to kitai shite inakatta." Randy was so terrified by what happened, he had gone into "Default Language" Mode. Japanese.

"Okay, would you stop with the japanese talk! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"I said that I never expected being popular meant herds of girls coming after me." Weinerman put his ear up to the door. He heard a hundred footsteps move farther and farther away.

"Okay. I think they're gone." They checked through a crack in the entrance just for safety. To their relief, every one of the girls was gone. Randall pulled out his school scheduling out of his sling bag.

"I have Science first."

"I got English, unfortunately. Then Math, Spanish, Science, Lunch, Gym, and Free Period."

"Well, that's wonk. At least we share Math, Spanish and Lunch." Howard looked at his friend incredulously.

"What? That's it? We used to have the whole school day together!"

"Guess not this year."

"And we always have Gym and Free Period at the same time too!" The taller of the duo nervously chuckled.

"The reason we don't share Gym is because… I sort of joined the M.A.C….?"

"You WHAT?! You joined the Martial Arts Club without me?!"

"It was last minute decision I did last night!"

"And Free Period?"

"I decided to take piano lessons at that time."

"Randall Cunningham!" the blob of blue with orange on top growled in anger. It meant serious business danger when Howard ever used Randy's nickname, especially his full name. Said student gulped in fear. When the bell rang, the red/purple haired teen took that chance.

"Oh! Class is going to start soon! Ja ne*, Howard!" With that, Randy bolted out of the bathroom to his first class.

"This isn't over, Cunningham! We're going to talk about this next period! And seriously, stop with the japanese stuff!"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Oka-san = Mom**

**Ojii-chan = Grandpa**

**Oji-Asshu = Uncle Ash**

**Hana = Flower**

**E? = Huh?**

**Subarashii = Awesome**

**Gomen = Sorry**

**Arigatou = Thanks**

**Hai = Yes**

**Sonichi = First day**

**Hashire! = Run!**

**Ja ne = See ya later**

**Soul Rider: Well, there you have it folks! Don't know when I'll update the other fanfics yet. So just hang on! Please review!**


End file.
